1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display panels become larger in size and more lightweight, and display devices require high integration and high precision to realize a 3-dimensional stereoscopic image. A method of stably driving a frame may display an accurate and sharp image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.